Inesperado
by PattoG
Summary: Demasiado corto para un resumen... pero aun así si te gusta la pareja Kai/Hiromi eres bienvenido a leer!


Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no es mia… bla bla bla bla ya saben el resto xD

Inesperado

Por: Patzy-Chan

Estaba asustada.

Mejor dicho aterrada.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como pensó que saldrían. Las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo que planeo y para lo que se había preparado psicológicamente.

Ella esperaba una reacción completamente diferente.

Ella esperaba indiferencia. Silencio y una mirada seria y distante. Ella esperaba ser rechazada en el mismo instante en que sus palabras llegaran a sus oídos. Ella esperaba que se alejara con la misma fría actitud de siempre.

Por dios que incluso llego a imaginarse que se burlaría de ella.

Toda clase de horribles consecuencias pasaron por su mente al pensar en la reacción de el pero jamás pensó en que pasaría lo que paso.

Incluso estaba ya resignada a lo que pasaría.

Pero… ¿Podían culparla por esperar algo así de él?

No, no podían culparla.

El jamás demostró sentimiento alguno.

Se mantenía lejos de ella. Solo en ocasiones le hablaba. Jamás la miraba directamente.

En fin siempre fue frío con ella.

Frío… pero extrañamente amable al mismo tiempo.

Si bien se mantenía lejos nunca le causaba problemas, incluso la ayudaba si era necesario, siempre con mala actitud pero la ayudaba.

Muy pocas veces le hablaba pero cuando lo hacia su voz la hacia estremecerse…

¿Era intencional ese tono grave y sexy?

¿Era algo natural?

Fuera lo que fuera incluso una palabra de él la hacia derretirse.

Y… ¡Por dios esos ojos!

¿Es posible que exista algo tan perfecto?

Si, la perfección existe.

Por que esos ojos son perfectos.

Ese color amatista.

La expresión indiferente que aun así esconde la amabilidad de él.

Pero aun así ella… Estaba asustada.

Estaba asustada de la reacción de él.

Pero aun que estaba asustada le encantaba esa reacción inesperada.

Por que se sorprendía si él siempre ah sido impredecible?

Como un depredador, un animal salvaje y hermoso…

Por que en el momento en que le dijo

"Kai… me gustas… ¿Saldrías conmigo algún día?"

El no se alejo. No la rechazo. No la ignoro. Definitivamente no se burlo de ella.

Por el contrario él la miro.

Con una mirada hambrienta y ella se paralizo.

La miro tanto tiempo que sintió que se hundía en las profundidades de su alma.

Después lenta y sensualmente sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa.

No una sonrisa burlona como las de Takao.

No una sonrisa tímida como las de Manabu.

No una sonrisa coqueta como las de Rei

No una sonrisa radiante como las de Max

Ni siquiera una sonrisa aterradora como las de Tala.

Era una sonrisa diferente.

Una que ella nunca había visto antes.

Esa sonrisa era tan única como el resto de él.

Entonces el se acerco a ella. Sin tocarla y sin dejar de mirarla acorto la distancia entre los dos.

Estaban tan cerca que ella se sonrojo.

El la miro y amplio la sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de depredador. A juego con su mirada todo en el parecía gritar

**_"peligro"_**

**_"Depredador"_**

Como un tigre hambriento frente a su cena.

**_El era el depredador._**

**_Ella era la cena._**

Se estremeció al pensar en lo cerca que estaban.

Sus piernas se negaron a sostenerla cuando sintió el aliento mentolado de él chocar con su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de desplomarse pero el la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos.

Al sentirlo tan cerca su corazón palpito tan violentamente que temió sufrir un infarto.

El se acerco tanto que su nariz rozo su mejilla.

Hiromi cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando los labios de el tomaron los suyos con ternura.

**_Ternura._**

Lo que menos había esperado era lo que obtenía de él.

Correspondió al beso con torpeza… era su primer beso después de todo.

Él al sentirla corresponderlo transformo ese mágico beso en algo indescriptible.

La beso con pasión y necesidad.

La beso con la misma ansiedad que un hombre sediento bebe un vaso de agua.

Y al mismo tiempo sus manos acariciaban con gentileza su espalda.

Enredo sus manos en el desordenado cabello de él. Acaricio con ternura su nuca y correspondió como pudo el beso.

Lo beso tratando de decirle así que de verdad le gustaba.

Pero ella sabia que era más que eso.

**_Se había enamorado de él._**

Se separaron lentamente para respirar.

Ambos agitados.

Con los labios enrojecidos.

Ella sonrojada.

El mirándola intensamente.

**_"¿Eso es un si?"_**

Pregunto ella jadeante

El sonrió y tomo su rostro con las manos

La beso de nuevo.

Con más intensidad que la primera vez.

Recorrió su boca son su lengua y ella se estremeció…

Se separo bruscamente y la miro de nuevo

**_"¿Te quedo claro?"_**

Le pregunto el con voz ronca y endemoniadamente sensual.

**_"No del todo"_**

Respondió Hiromi sonriendo ampliamente

Kai la miro y sonrió levemente antes de besarla de nuevo

**_"Tendré que ser mas convincente entonces"_**

Murmuro el contra sus labios y continuo besándola

Hiromi estaba asustada.

Mejor dicho aterrada de que él dejara de besarla.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas!

Estoy aquí con este pequeño escrito, solo un capitulo.

Sin drama, sin complicaciones y con mucha miel, lo se.

Pero estoy de un buen humor hoy, a solo unas horas para que oficialmente tenga 21 añitos!

Así que espero sus comentarios y regalos (Es broma lo de los regalos, los comentarios si los espero xD)

Nos leemos luego en otro ataque de inspiración!

Byebye!


End file.
